


the transplendence of youth donned proper - Art

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Bad Bang, Crossover Pairings, Deliberate Bad Art, Hot Turtle On Man On Poptart Action, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor fucks a poptart and gets his dick stuck while getting fucked by a ninja turtle</p>
            </blockquote>





	the transplendence of youth donned proper - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the transplendence of youth donned proper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211231) by [BananaRaptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor). 



[](http://imgur.com/uw5J5R5)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [do they have within, The sons of the glorious gods?" - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319866) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room)




End file.
